Let the games begin
by redwindstorm
Summary: Come play a game with a critter of myth. This story pulls from myth and folklore as there are too many to list it will just be misc.


The sky was pitch black not even the moon showed herself, the stars where nearly blacked out by a thick cloud of smoke from fires long dead. Hidden under the veil a darkness lay in runes a once proud city the body's of her citizens lay dead or dying in the streets.

"Well that was fun, but now what should I do to amuse myself now. The dying are no fun the can't run anymore, and of course the dead are no fun." A sinister voice said from out of the darkness. The only clue as to where the voice had come from was the sight of two piercing crimson eyes with cat like pupils and a row of razor sharp fangs as white as ivory. The only sound to pierce the silence of the night was the sound of claws tapping against the stone wall that had once been the city's heart.

'I wonder should I hide what I and see what poor fool becomes my new toy, or should I relax and take in my handy work when the sunrises?' The being thought as it tapped it chin in thought. Slowly and in full predatory grace it moved through the darkness without a sound as it slipped out of the city.

"Your handy work my dear brother?" A second voice purred from the darkness. As a second set of scarlet eyes appeared from the darkness at the city's edge.

"Naturally brother I apologize for not inviting you along on this hunt but my claws cried for blood and before I knew it I was already taking flight." The first voice replied without a hint of regret and a wide smile.

"You lie but it matters not you were not the only one to hunt this night." The second brother purred with just as wide of smile. "Come the dawn will be here soon and unless you have a new game to play i wish to sleep." The second brother said as the first rays of false dawn began to shine over the mountains in the distance.

"I will join you later dear brother I have thought of a new source of entertainment for myself." The first brother replied as a shimmering mist covered his body. Before the other brother stood a young man with ratty unkept hair surrounding his head like a mane, the once crimson eyes were now a dark cherry brown.

"Well how do I look?" He asked as he turned slowly around his naked body lit only by the soft light of the dawn.

"Good enough to eat, brother be careful I might just "forget" who you are and what you are." The second brother said just before a pair of dark colored leathery wings snapped open and carried something large off in to the air and in a few wingbeats hundreds of miles away.

"Now to play the part. I play the part of a coward this time it has been a while." He said to himself with a wicked grin as he found himself a place to hide.

With the dawn came the farmers from the vast farms just a few miles from the city. The farmers hitched their mules, ox, and horses to wagons to bring in that season harvest. The first wave of farmers arrived at the city gates. The morning light now showed what the darkness hid.

The once marvelous city lay in runes of blackened wood and stone as far as the eye could see. Bodies laid in a mix of blacked twisted husks of what looked to be human or maybe animals. Where there wasn't blacked remains there was limbs tossed everywhere. The smell of burnt flesh and blood hung heavily in the air along with smoke. Those who had laid dying the night before had passed, though not a painlessly as one who hoped.

"What sort of creature could have done this, and why this was not for food this was for pleasure" one of the farmers said. "We should search for survivors and prepare the dead for a proper burial looks like we are in for a long few days. The crop will have to wait." He continued.

All of the men began to move around the city calling for anyone.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive in here?" They all called in to each pile of rubble and each half destroyed building. Hours passed without a single person found until sometime around noon a weak voice finally answered.

"I'm here I hid in the cellar when the beast attacked." The voice said a hint of fear in his voice.

The farmers quickly dug through a pile of rubble to find a small trap door. Upon opening the door they found huddled inside a man dressed in loose brown clothing his hair was ratty and unkept.

"It's ok son the beast is gone, I'm afraid you and you alone appear to be the only living soul. Seems more should have been like you and hid instead of trying to fight." One of the farmers said as he pulled the young man out.

Let the games begin.


End file.
